


comfort in her arms

by patricksdavid



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 21:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patricksdavid/pseuds/patricksdavid
Summary: A young David Rose peeks his head into the open doorway. A loud thunder clap happens overhead, causing him to shrink into himself. He pulls his blanket closer around him as he calls for the one person to make him feel safe.“Adelina, are you awake?” He whispers into the dark room.





	comfort in her arms

A young David Rose peeks his head into the open doorway. A loud thunder clap happens overhead, causing him to shrink into himself. He pulls his blanket closer around him as he calls for the one person to make him feel safe.

“Adelina, are you awake?” He whispers into the dark room.

Her soft reply comes quickly. “Yes, are you okay my sweet boy?”

David doesn’t hesitate; he crawls into the large bed and curls into Adelina, taking comfort in her warmth as she wraps her arms around him. “The thunder is loud tonight” he mutters through the blankets, already feeling safer in her arms.

“It’s okay David. You’re safe here.”

Another clap of thunder has Alexis running into the room next. She doesn’t bother whispering, her tiny voice amplified to be heard over the storm. “Adelina, are you awake?”

“Yes, sweet girl. Come join us.”

Like her older brother, Alexis doesn’t hesitate and jumps right up onto the bed on Adelina’s other side. Adelina moves her arms to hold both children, rubbing soft circles into their arms until their breathing evens out.

Before drifting into unconsciousness, David manages a soft “thank you” into Adelina’s shoulder. He falls asleep almost instantly, feeling loved, protected, and warm.

**Author's Note:**

> hii so this is the first thing I've published in a while and the first thing I've posted in this fandom so I thought I'd start with something that makes me tear up whenever I read something w it: Adelina taking care of a young David/Alexis. Feel free to come yell at me on tumblr (patricksdavid) or twitter (sapphicstories) about Schitt's Creek.


End file.
